bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Catbug
Catbug is one of the animals that reside in the Invisible Hideout. He is voiced by Sam Lavagnino. Catbug is also a fan-favorite amongst the viewers. Personality Catbug's childlike personality makes him seem somewhat lesser-minded, as seen in "Gas-Powered Stick," where he was seen attempting to communicate with a spider and in "Catbug" where when Danny screamed to him to drop the sugar peas he cheerfully did it, and it his suggestions to stop the virus from growing is to put a blanket over it and fence it. This, however, may be an example of how kind and eager he is to make friends and interact with people. Appearance Catbug is a mixture of a blue cat and a ladybug. He has a head of a cat, white eyes and no nose. He has a round, chubby body with small legs and no tail. He has red wing cover with black spots much like a ladybug with four semi-transparent white wings. Abilities Catbug is said to live in two separate dimensions, the normal one and the See-Through Zone and is able to "jump" between dimensions. When doing so, he emits a blue/white explosion and screams, althought he probably can't control the jumping and he stated he doesn't know how to make himself go there. Relationships Impossibear Catbug is thought to be Impossibear's companion, though Impossibear does seem to act mean towards Catbug as he smacked him with the Gas-powered stick, although this just might be him being a jerk. The Warriors Catbug is a pet of Wallow's, and lives with the Bravest Warriors in their hideout. Appearances *Gas-Powered Stick *Ultra Wankershim *Catbug Gallery Gas-Powered Stick awwfrendz.png|Awww... oof.png|Don't hit me!!! ahimpossibey.png|Ahh!!! Impossibear has a gas-powered stick!!! xray.png xray2.png|My name is Catbug! What's your's? Ultra Wankershim BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_12.PNG|"He says he wants more carrots and bread crumbs!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_13.PNG|"Catbug, come on I asked you not to feed Wankershim." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_15.PNG BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_16.PNG|"Or doodie?!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_38.PNG|"You're my friends now." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_39.PNG|"We're having soft tacos later." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_41.PNG BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_42.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 51.PNG|"You're it!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 52.PNG Ultra_Wankershim_(4).PNG|"Hi Wankershim! Are you going to go doodie?!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 88.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 89.PNG Catbug BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_21.png| Catbug (episode) 4.png| BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_36.png| BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_40.png|"Your mom said to say I could have just one peanut butter square but not til after they cool down." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_42.png|"I'm Catbug!" BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_44.png|"Yeah! Everything is okay!" Catbug (episode) 5.PNG|"Yeah. But I don't know how to make myself go there." Catbug (episode) 6.PNG|"Maybe it may never happen again." Catbug (episode) 7.PNG|"AAAAAHHH!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 54.PNG|"Sugar peas!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 56.PNG|"Okay!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 61.PNG|"Throw a blanket over it!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 65.PNG|"Put a little fence around it!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 67.PNG|"Why would you do that?" BW - Catbug (Ep) 70.PNG|"Hahaha!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 76.PNG|"Pony Lords,..." BW - Catbug (Ep) 78.PNG|"Aaaaaaah!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 88.PNG|"Another note!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 91.PNG|"Ralph Waldo Pickle Chips! I don't know him." BW - Catbug (Ep) 96.PNG|"Bedtime!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 105.PNG References: Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals